Heart Break and Realization
by Ni-Chan Hatake-Uchiha Namikaze
Summary: Minato cheats on Kakashi, then realizes he was wrong. Past MINAKAKA, KakaIru and MinaKush later on


"GET OUT!" Kakashi yelled out the door as he shoved Minato out.  
>"Kashi! Please let me explain!" Minato yelled and banged on the door.<br>"No! Go away and don't call me Kashi anymore! I never want to see your face ever again!"  
>Kakashi collapsed onto the couch and started to cry. Minato had broken his heart. He just had to go and sleep with her! Wasn't he enough for him?<br>Kakashi laid there for what felt like days but only turned up to be a few hours. He heard a knock on his door. Figuring it was Minato he just left it and continued to lay there.  
>He looked up when he heard the door open. Jiraiya stood at the door with a horrible look on his face.<br>"Hey kiddo." He said.  
>Kakashi just gave him a heart breaking look and stayed lying down. Jiraiya walked over to him and sat down taking Kakashi in his arms.<br>"Shhhhhhhhhh." He said to comfort him. "Sleep."  
>Kakashi eventually fell asleep. When he awoke Jiraiya was holding him while sleeping. Kakashi got out of Jiraiya's hold and went to change.<br>After changing he splashed water onto his face as the event of yesterday came back to him. In the rush he felt as if he might throw up the contents of his stomach. When he did he realized he hadn't ate and it burned. His head pounded but he forced himself to get up.  
>When he went back to the kitchen where Jiraiya sat.<br>"I heard you throw up. Are you okay?" He asked.  
>"Yes uncle Jiraiya." Kakashi answered.<br>"You aren't lying to me are you?"  
>"No."<br>Jiraiya smiled at him then set some tea and something to calm his stomach.  
>Months passed and Kakashi slowly got over the hurt. One day as he wandered around the village he bumped into a brunette.<br>"Sorry! I didn't notice you were there! I'm Iruka Umino. You're Kakashi Hatake aren't you?" Iruka asked.  
>" Yeah, I'm Kakashi." Kakashi said.<br>Slowly the two formed a bond which eventually lead to the 2 going on dates. Kakashi was finally happy again.  
>On the night of the annual performance (1) Kakashi went as well as Iruka, Tsunade and Jiraiya.<br>Kakashi left them and arrived to find everyone doing their back stage pre-show routine. Danzo paced like always as people tried to fix his hair and makeup.  
>"Hey Kakashi." Yamato said quietly.<br>"Oh... Hi Yamato." He said back.  
>As the show began Kakashi sat back stage waiting for his turn. He didn't even notice Minato come back stage until the announcer called him out to sing.<br>He started to play and sing  
>"You say, sometimes, it's like I hardly know you And maybe there's somethings I never showed you Sometimes you're certain, but just can't get it working at all You say to yourself somebody better Will understand you more than I ever I'll shake his hand, and smile, and say I understand. Well I do That don't mean I don't think about you I know we<br>Said it's just as well that I won't keep, keep you for myself  
>But, I don't want to see you happier with somebody else Oh, why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely? Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely? Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely? I know you need someone too This just feels so soon I know some things should just stay broken I'm well aware this should remain unspoken But I've been working on the things that I was learning all wrong, oh<br>I know sometimes I only twist ya And maybe I'm too proud to say I missed ya But what if here and now, I tell you that I'm all figured out? Or maybe I just like how that sounds I know we  
>Said it's just as well that I won't keep, keep you for myself<br>But I don't want to see you happier with somebody else Oh, why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely? Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely? Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely? I know you need someone too This just feels so And I know it seems beneath me But sometimes it's not so easy To wish you well and let you go and I say it's just as well That I just can't keep you for myself  
>I don't want to see you happier with somebody else Oh, lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely? Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely? Why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely? This just feels so This just feels so, Feels so soon (Lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?) Why can't you be (Lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?) Why can't you be<br>(Lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?) This just feels so, This just feels so, This just feels so soon" he sang and played.  
>Kakashi was furious that he'd do that. Just before he went on he walked over to Danzo and requested to change his song. He walked on stage when called and stood there.<br>"Hello everyone. I know I'm supposed to be singing a different song but I want to sing a song that means more to me. So here goes. Its called Only You Can Love Me This Way. Well I know there is a reason and I know there's a rhyme. We were meant to be together That's why. We can roll with the punches We can stroll hand in hand. And when I say it's forever You understand That you're always in my heart You're always on my mind And when it all becomes too much You're never far behind And there's no one that comes close to you Could ever take your place Cause only you can love me this way I could've turned a different corner I could've gone another place But I'd a-never had this feeling That I feel today Yeah And you're always in my heart You're always on my mind When it all becomes too much You're never far behind And there's no one that comes close to you Could ever take your place Cause only can love me this way Ooooohh… Na na, somebody love you And you're always in my heart You're always on my mind And when it all becomes too much You're never far behind And there's no one that comes close to you Could ever take your place 'Cause only you can love me this way Only you can love me this way " he sang then smiled out to Iruka.  
>After the performance as Kakashi went to walk to Iruka and Kushina went to walk to Minato, Minato stopped Kakashi.<br>"Kakashi I was so stupid! I still love you and there isn't a day I don't think about you! I need you! I can't live without you! Please take me back." He said as he knelt near him.  
>"Get up." Kakashi said.<br>Minato listened and Kakashi motioned for him to closer. He leaned in like he was going to kiss him then slammed him in the face with his fist. Behind him Yamato and Asuma high fived.  
>"Listen here Minato! I loved you. I gave you all I had, and what do you do? Cheat on me! I will never and I mean it NEVER go back to you. I love Iruka more than I have ever loved you and he loves me more than enough not to cheat on me! Now go the hell away! If I remember correctly I said I didn't ever want to see your face again." Kakashi said then turned away but turned back. "Oh and by the way, cheating on me was the worst mistake of your life."<br>Kakashi walked over to Iruka, took his hand, and left.  
>"KAKASHI!" Minato screamed.<br>"You had your chance Minato and you lost it. Now face the consequences." Jiraiya said as he and Tsunade left Minato.  
>Minato realized that they were right. He had lost his chance...<p>

**If you read one of my other Fan fics they do a performance to raise money to re-build Konoha so I decided that it should be yearly :p**

**This turned out pretty good for writing it on my Blackberry at 1: 30 AM :D **


End file.
